


习惯性精神分裂性嫉妒心（That Old Schizophrenic Jealousy）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Future Fic, Identity Issues, M/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 秘密身份有时会让人困扰。





	习惯性精神分裂性嫉妒心（That Old Schizophrenic Jealousy）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Old Schizophrenic Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246143) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



*  
莱克斯只是想要引起你的注意。你现在终于明白过来。也许一直以来在你内心深处你一直都是知道的。但这依然能引起你的不悦。  
因为你实在不喜欢看到他一只胳膊吊在直升飞机上。一群凶狠的流氓在试图逃跑的同时，几乎也将他推入粉身碎骨的深渊。  
你甚至不确定他到底混在这群马尔代夫的枪手们中间做什么。但之后，你亦无法解释巴拉圭的洗钱者，或是他频繁的和基瓦尼斯俱乐部的贩毒团伙搅到一起。更别提那奇怪的崇拜小熊玩偶的宗教团伙，他们开始搞起持枪抢劫，为了弄到足够的现金去买eBay上稀有的高价玩偶。莱克斯从不是这些犯罪勾当的共谋者。事实上，他看上去只是想要帮你。虽然他对此并不擅长。  
你飞过去，抓住莱克斯，把直升飞机放到地上，把坏人抓起来交给警察，和往常一样。  
莱克斯从来没有在你出现救他的时候显露出任何惊讶，从来没有像其他那些被你救下的人一样牢牢贴着你。他不会摇或是紧紧揪你的制服，也不会抓得太紧以至于你都能感受到。他差不多只是舒舒服服地倚靠着你，就好像靠着你外星人的的臂弯飞离危险是他的特权，一次他付了钱的别有风情的飞行出租车。  
这让你感到忿怒，莱克斯那使人发狂的优越感。  
有一次，当你从利比里亚的象牙偷猎者身上救了他之后，有一个炸弹恐袭需要你的立即支援。你不得不把他放下在城镇郊区，但那个地区是完全安全的，你把他放在了加油站，他可以从那里给他的加长跑车的司机打电话。然而下一次你看到他，在与一位想要将他点着的纵火犯展开搏斗后，他向你抱怨了之前你把他丢在郊区的事。  
这一次，当你降落在莱克斯大厦的楼顶时，你重重地放下他，相比你对待别的被救者，是十分的不客气了。  
“所以你想告诉我那是怎么回事？” 你问，手臂不耐烦地交叉在胸前。  
他将外套上的灰尘弹去，除了粘上点灰以外，他的外套毫发无损。今天的一切都让你不爽。你希望他能看起来更皱巴巴一点。  
“我以为这很明显，他们反抗我的逮捕令。”  
你瞪着他。 你知道他非常努力地不想成为他的父亲，现在你不得不怀疑这种压力是否可能开始让他精神失常了。  
“有什么问题吗？” 他问，仿佛他无法想象会有什么问题一般。  
“有。你能不能有一天不做愚蠢的事情？”  
你长久地瞪着他。这通常能吓退其他人。  
莱克斯只是微微一笑。“我不知道超人也会骂脏话。”  
他的眼睛明亮且银光闪闪，当他被逗乐时，他的眼睛总是呈现出这副模样。它们的颜色经常性的变化，而你知道它的每一道颜色代表着什么意思。  
今天，他那嘲弄的样子使你前所未有的愤怒。原因可能是莱克斯刚刚悬挂在离确定的丑陋的死亡只有几千英尺的高空，或者也可能只是他现在看起来太他妈的得意洋洋，就好像他完全没有意识到他会碎成一百万块乱七八糟的碎片，没有人，哪怕那个人再超人，也没办法再把他重新拼凑到一起。  
不管原因是什么，你只想把他的笑容从他的脸上抹去。你迅速地考虑了一下你现有的选择。摇晃他，直到他从他是坚不可摧的幻想中醒过来。或是拎着他三千美元的西装套装的袖子，让他挂在建筑边缘上，恶意地说： ** _看看！你喜欢现在这场面吗？_**  
然而你选择了将他推向墙壁，将自己的身体压在他的身体上。你可以将他压进粗糙的墙壁里，直到整幢建筑都在你们周围崩塌。相反，你吻他。他在你身下张开嘴，这让你大吃一惊。但你不需要像他那样呼吸，这个小小的优势让你占据了上风。当你退开一点时，他气喘吁吁，浑身发抖。  
你将他的脸捧在手心里。“你再他妈的 _ **敢**_  将自己置于危险中试试。”  
你在他能做或者说什么之前飞走了。你特意规避他的眼睛。你只是不想知道。  
  
  
*  
第二天，你从你撰写的超人的最新功绩的文章中抬起头，你在文章里特意避免提及任何关于某个古怪亿万富豪的事情，然而你发现莱克斯正漫步从新闻编辑室那头走过来。你的同事们在他经过他们的办公桌时表现得兴趣缺缺。他们知道当莱克斯是来找你的时候，还是不要凑过去要采访的好。甚至连路易斯都不再对他发表长篇大论了。  
“莱克斯。”  
他微笑。“克拉克。”  
“怎么了？”  
他摇摇头。“没什么。”  
莱克斯靠在你的桌沿上，像一个多动的小学生似的摇摆他的腿。他拿起你的订书机和回形针夹头，以及那令人尴尬的你母亲给你的“全明星记者！” 的镇纸。他仔细检查每一样东西，就好像他之前从没有见过这些东西似的，之后把它们都放回了错误的地方。你永远不会知道就在昨天，他差点就用自己内脏重新装修了榆树街。但是，你是 _ **不应该**_ 知道这样的事情的。所有的那些都只存在于他和超人之间。  
“一起吃午饭怎么样？”他说。“我买单。”  
“曼尼家？”  
莱克斯在你提到你最爱的便宜小餐馆时畏缩了一下。  
“拜托了？” (Please?)  
他叹了口气。“好吧。”  
你冲他灿然一笑。你就是无法控制自己。  
坐电梯下楼的时候，他的手机响了。他在口袋里摸索手机，然后抿着嘴查看是否是他必须接听的来电。那样子一下子就召回了你感官记忆的碎片：当你将你的脸贴在他的脖子上时，他的皮肤干净，温暖的气味，他的嘴唇贴在你的嘴唇上的感觉，以及他将自己的身体贴上你的触摸的感觉。你努力克制自己不冒汗。他离你是那么的近，你不得不强迫自己将脑海里的想法推开，你想，再次亲吻他是多么的容易啊。但你现在是克拉克了，没有穿着蓝制服，没有权利知道莱克斯尝起来像李子一样黑暗甜美。  
当他抬起眼睛看你时，你向他展露朋友般的微笑。  
午餐期间，他却是那个分心的人。他甚至没有抱怨菜单上没有蔬菜，或是在你的豪华芝士汉堡端上来时摆出厌恶的脸色。  
“嗨。”你讲话来引起他的注意。  
“嗨。”他回答，他的眼睛变成了那你喜欢的，温暖的炭灰色。  
“你在想些事情。”  
他点头。“有些事情我需要让你知道。”  
“嗯哼？”  
莱克斯点头。“一个我保密了太久的秘密。”  
“什么秘密？”你问，内心做好准备听一个关于秘鲁翡翠走私者的长长的，色彩斑斓的故事。  
“我是同性恋。”  
你瞪着他。“哈？”  
“同性恋。”  
法式炸薯条让你呛着了。  
“听着，克拉克，我知道这有点突然。但是看上去我可能会和一个非常知名的人展开一段感情，我希望你从我这里听到这个消息。而不是当它最终泄露到报纸上时才看到。”  
“哦。”  
并不是说你很惊讶。亦不是说你没有早就知道。你只是一下子不习惯他如此直接。  
“朋友之间不应该凑巧才发现一些事情。”莱克斯说。  
“不。不。当然不。谢谢你告诉我。”  
“我想要这段关系已经很久了。我只是不知道自己可以。你知道那感受，对不对，克拉克？”  
“额——嗯——”  
“你有没有什么想要告诉我的？”  
“不管这个男人是谁，他真的好幸运？”  
莱克斯微微一笑，但他看起来并不满意。  
  
  
*  
下一次你再见到他，莱克斯正被一群发狂的求生主义者用枪指着脑袋。在你救下他的命后，你将他拖到隐蔽的场所冲他大叫。  
“这 _ **他妈的**_ 是怎么回事？”  
他眨眨眼。“什么？”  
“我们讨论过这个事情了。”  
他耸耸肩。“我想，如果你真的想要让我停止做愚蠢的事情，那你可以求我。”  
要不是因为你也是克拉克的话，你也许不会理解他的意思，不会完全理解，并非绝对确定。但你是。所以你用力亲吻莱克斯，用力到能留下淤青。因为你是那么的想要他。而他再一次吓得你要命，以至于你一点也不介意自己是不是还要继续扮演那个童子军的角色。  
莱克斯看起来却一点也不在意。事实上，他已经硬了。你也硬了。  
当他终于抽开一点身子，只是用来说：“不在这里做。去我家。”  
他的豪华公寓有一个方便降落的阳台。你快速脱掉了自己和他的衣服直奔卧室。他背部着陆在床垫上，呼吸如此有力，你可以看见他的肋骨上下鼓动。你想要对他做非常，非常有想象力的事情。  
之前你从未想过你的能力在床上能有多方便。所以一旦你开始了，你差点就做过火了。但有谁能责怪你呢？毕竟超人从来没有做过爱。  
再说了，你的能力完全让激起了莱克斯的欲望。当你用超速度，并且将他托浮在半空给他口交的时候，他变得更硬了。他甚至喜欢你眨眨眼用X射线扫描他的肌肤，只因为他的骨骼使你着迷，尽管你不知道他是怎么知道你的每一步动作的。这把戏并不像你的其他能力一样明显。但是当你这样做的时候，莱克斯呼唤你的名字就好像你的名字是这世上最色情的事物一般。  
怎么说，不是叫 _ **你的**_ 名字，但仍然——  
你们两人都射了一次又一次，次数太多数不清了。到最后，连你都感觉有些累了。当最后你离开的时候，莱克斯软绵绵地躺在床上，像一个使用过度的布娃娃。在你折腾着把黏糊糊的身体穿回制服里去的时候，他冲你温柔地微笑。他的眼睛如深邃的满是沉船的海。  
那眼神你之前曾经见到过。只是你做梦也没想到自己会是它的诱因。  
  
  
*  
周六的时候，你和他一起去看棒球比赛。这是你经常做的事。你们都喜欢这支球队，而他有季票。莱克斯穿着牛仔裤，戴着棒球帽，因为你曾经嘲笑他对休闲服装过敏。他在你的身边晃动他的腿，因分数的起落而捏紧着拳头，当火箭队的首发投手没有表现出最佳时喋喋诘问。莱克斯是个渴望得胜的粉丝。  
但问题是——你和他已经上过床了。不止一次。然而又好像没上过床一样，从某些角度来说。  
因为就好像你和超人是两个不同的个体。而 _ **你**_ 不是那个莱克斯求着想要吸他老二的那个人。你压根不知道莱克斯可以像那样，手指扣进超人的背脊，尖叫着想要更多，能在射的时候如狂野的动物搬向上弓起。  
火箭队的三垒手开始了第三次投球，这是值得人们告诉他们孙子的罕见表现了。  
“操。你看见了吗，克拉克？”  
“嗯……”你实际上一点都不关心。  
“他们是怎么得分的？”他在卡片上涂涂写写。  
你清了清嗓子。“那个——”  
“嗯？”  
“那个，呃——高知名度的家伙——”  
这引起了他的注意。“怎么了？”  
“你和他，呃，进行的如何了？”  
他耸了耸肩。“现在下定论还有点太早。”  
你眨眨眼。你简直不能相信他会不信任你。无关你其实知道全部的细节。你觉得他好像正在把别人放到比你更重要的位置，尽管那个人是，呃……你自己。你觉得他把你踢出了他的生活。  
“真的吗？”你说，再给他一次机会。  
他点点头。“那是。”并且在一通可疑的电话之后开始讨好裁判。  
在剩下的比赛里，你坐在那里，胃里感觉难受极了。你开始认为你真的可以讨厌超人。  
  
  
*  
你知道你应该停止和他做爱，但是你禁不住一直想，也许下一次你就能感受到是 _ **你**_ 在和他做爱。然而这感觉从未到来。你试着告诉自己，至少现在这样的情况，能让他远离麻烦。自从你开始定时造访顶层公寓开始，那里舞动刀子的狂人和枪支团伙都消失了。对此你感到由衷的高兴。然而每一次你触碰他的时候，他却似乎离你越来越远了。  
  
  
*  
你尽量让自己不去想他，至少不是每时每刻都想他。这对你保持理智很重要。  
这对你的工作也很重要。你至少需要偶尔将注意力放在你在做的事情上。你在给晨报写一份社论。关于什么呢？关于那个每个人都喜欢的最后的氪星之子。这该是对你写的所有那些超人的惊险冒险的一个总结。  
你试图将注意力集中在你手上这份稿件的流畅度上，但是昨天夜里莱克斯的样子一而再再而三的浮现在你脑海里。当你求他操你时，他脸上流露出的胜利的表情。当你俯下身时，他的大腿张得那么开，展露出千万种所有的放荡样。他喘息着“老天啊，超人”时连一丝一毫的讥讽都没有。  
那习惯性的精神分裂性嫉妒心又抬起了它丑陋的脑袋。句子写到一半，你突然之间笔锋一转。长篇大论地写起了关于干扰外星人的事，以及关于超人类能力也许打乱了某个重要的平衡。再说了，超人到底对他头发 _ **做**_ 什么造型有什么了不起的？审阅稿件的社论经理一定从他的女朋友那里听腻了关于超人蓝眼睛的种种飘飘叹息，因为第二天一大早，你写的文章，一字不差的登了报。  
你的眼睛是绿色的更证明了那个你越来越坚定的信念，超人和你之间的联系微乎其微。  
当天剩下的时间，新闻编辑室里的人用奇怪的眼神看你，并且躲得离你的桌子尽可能的远。路易斯，相反，公然对你怒目而视。  
“你怎么敢？”她要求道。  
“怎么了？”  
“你写的文章的对象是 _ **超人**_ 。”  
“所以呢？”  
“ _ **所以呢？**_ ”她重复你的话的时候唾沫星子都飞了出来。虽然只是一点点。但唾沫星子依旧是唾沫星子。  
当你母亲打来电话的时候，场面就变得不太有趣了。  
“亲爱的？”她的声音顺着不稳定的线路传过来，哔哔作响，但她的担忧非常的清楚。  
你叹了口气，希望她没有听见。“嗨，妈妈。你好吗？”  
“我很好，宝贝。我只是——嗯——有没有发生什么我们需要谈一谈的事情？”  
“没。一点都没有。”你试图让声音听起来轻飘飘的。“你问这做什么？”  
“噢，我就，刚才读了今天报纸里你写的文章。它读起来呃——你 _ **确定**_ 一切都好？”  
_**当然，当然一切都不好，**_ 你想要说。 _ **超人在操我最好的朋友。**_  
但你没有这么说。这只会从各种程度上让你的母亲大吃一惊。  
你又叹了口气。“我只是——有时候，我这样写，帮助营造某个幻觉。如果我看上去并没有和超人非常铁的话——你知道。”  
“喔，懂了。你爸爸差不多也是这么想的——他猜到差不多就是这样。只要一切都好就没问题。”  
“一切都很好。”  
“行吧，好了。我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，妈妈。”  
当你挂电话的时候，你咬牙地想： _ **看见没？他是我的妈妈，打电话来慰问我。超人连一部电话都没有。**_  
这是个微小的胜利，但它给了你足够的动力来在一天中的艰难时刻继续生存下去。直到莱克斯出现，然后你就好像撞上了一堵砖墙。亦可能是氪石垒造的墙。或者别的什么。  
**_妙极了。_** 你无不苦涩的心想。 _ **他来这里捍卫他的男朋友了。**_  
“嗨，克拉克。”他说。  
“莱克斯。”你拒绝和他的眼睛对视。  
“你有一分钟的空吗？也许我们可以走一走？”  
你已经感觉你这一整天都在用来叹息了，但你还是再叹息了一次。“行吧。为什么不呢？”  
在外面，你的手在裤子口袋里捏成拳，等莱克斯选择往哪里走。他走向了公园。  
“所以，我就想问问——有什么不对劲的事情发生吗，克拉克？”  
你翻了个白眼。这看起来是今天最要紧的问题了。  
“老天，莱克斯。能会有什么问题呢？”  
他皱起眉头。“我不知道。所以我问你呢。”  
“一切都很好。妙不可言。”  
你知道你听起来一定是蠢透了。苦哈哈真的不适合你。  
莱克斯停下来，他的手放在你的胳膊上，眼睛一眨不眨盯着你的脸。他的眼睛是浅灰色的，充满了熟悉的好奇。  
“妙不可言，嗯？”  
“你想要我说什么？”你疲倦地问。  
“我不知道，克拉克。我只觉得看上去你似乎是想要告诉我什么。”  
“你说的对，没错。我是有想告诉你的事情。那就是我得回去干活了。回头见。”  
你走开了。你不用回头都知道他脸上是什么表情。当他没有得到他想要的东西时，脸上流露出的那种石头般僵硬的表情。  
  
  
*  
晚些时候在家里，在你躺在沙发上悲愤地花了比任何理性中人都长的时间翻动电视频道后，你思考要不要去找他。这是很容易的一件事，你可以在你完成眨眼动作之前就到他那里。你可以在他意识到发生了什么之前就将他赤裸裸地压倒在床上。你可以要他，只披着红披风，身下什么都没穿。苍天作证。他可 ** _爱死_** 你这样了。你可以将自己埋进他滚烫的，甜美的身体里，就好像他是你的所有物一般。你已经对他做了其他所有想象中美妙的事情了，但这个还没有。但是你可以。你可以让他哀求你。  
但事实上他会哀求一个错误的人，那场面……大错特错到你根本无法忍受。  
到最后，你还是去了，但不是用那方便的策略。当管家将你带进豪华公寓的图书室的时候，莱克斯看起来吃了一惊，虽然他的吃惊只有一秒。  
“我不是你期待见的那个人。”你阴沉沉地说。  
他的嘴角轻微地上扬。“我想是五十和五十的几率吧。但我很高兴来的人是你。”  
“为什么？”  
他皱起眉头。“你什么意思？”  
“你在操 _ **他**_ 。”  
“克拉克——”  
“他有什么是我没有的？”  
莱克斯一点都没有试图掩饰他的惊讶。之后他的表情突然变得严肃起来。“没有，克拉克，他有的你都有。”  
“那为什么是他？”  
“因为他就在那里，而他想要。”  
“是 ** _我_** 想要。”  
“但是你 _ **不会**_ 。”  
因此你会了。莱克斯的嘴巴在你之下张开，让你进入，就好像他第一次让你进入时候的那样。只不过这一次和在楼顶上的那一次完全不一样。你和他之间没有蓝色制服相阻隔，不是那令人恼火的陌生人与陌生人。他是你拥有过的最好的朋友，而你怀揣着这样的情感亲吻他。  
“我想要你想着 _ **我**_ 。”你在他的嘴边说。  
“我想着你。我想过你。永远想着你。”  
“那真是好极了。”你喃喃，退开一点，屈膝下跪。  
“克拉克。”他喘气道。  
你颤抖地拉开了他的裤子。  
“再说次。说我的名字。”  
“克拉克。克拉克。”他呻吟道，他的手在你的头发里游走。  
这感觉不应该是如此压倒性的。并不是说你以前并没有吸过他的老二。但是当你把他的阴茎含入嘴里的时候，那压迫感却令人窒息。你没有用你之前对他用过的所有那些让他目眩神迷的超级技巧。这一次，你是简简单单的克拉克，而你给他你的全部，充满激情的，普通人的奉献。  
“老天。克拉克。拜托了。 _ **拜托了**_ 。”  
莱克斯听起来懵然又急切。当他在哀求正确的人的时候，一切都棒透了。  
就算在他射了之后，你也依旧恋恋不舍地不想放开他。你用胳膊揽着他的腰，在他腹部柔软的肌肤上印下一个个吻。  
“我爱你。”你在他的胯骨间低语。  
莱克斯的手突然动起来，抓住了你的肩膀。  
“克拉克。”他试图让你站起来。“立即马上，给我起来。”  
你服从了，而莱克斯贪婪的吮吸你的嘴唇。他将他的身子环抱着你就好像他想要钻进你的肌肤里面，哪怕他再疯狂，他从来没有在超人面前展露过这样。你知道这是精神分裂的严重征兆，但你没有办法不去想： _ **接招吧，超人。**_  
你模糊地意识到任何人都可以走进来，所以你忙忙把莱克斯往卧室赶。没有飞行。没有超级速度。没有任何魔法。这一次没有。相反，你倚靠最简单的欲望来脱下他的衣服将他推上床。  
他看上去美丽到令人心碎，浑身赤裸且热切，只因为你。你看着他，就好像你以前从未见过他这样一般，从未爱抚过他。你用你的手爱抚他的全身，仿佛那全是你的领土。然后你想，也许和你另一个秘密身份之间的精神分裂症并不是一件坏事，如果这意味着你能和你的唯一的毕生挚爱享受双份的第一次做爱的话。  
“老天，我想要你，克拉克。”  
莱克斯的眼睛如日蚀，在瞳仁的中心是一汪无底的深渊，只有在边缘处亮着一圈明亮的，滚热的光环。你从来没有见他像这样过。  
“别人让我等了。”他乞求道。  
但是你让他等，因为你想要亲吻他，抚摸他，非常多的亲吻和抚摸。你得把他床头抽屉里的所有东西都翻出来，才能找到你想要找的东西。之后你花了很长很长的时间帮他准备好，因为你现在是克拉克了，这样的第一次在你和他之间只会有一次。  
当你将他翻过身来，与他的背脊贴到一起时，“拜托了”似乎就是他唯一知道的字了。当你进入他的时候，他高喊你的名字，并且一直重复着，在你操他的整个期间，就好像你的名字是一切问题的答案，就好像你是所有的一切。  
你想要没有尽头的性爱，但到头来，有一些关于你的特质并不是超人类的。  
在这之后，你一动不动，几乎连呼吸都停止了，只为了保持与他的那种联结，尽可能地停留在他的身体里，因为他是你的。 ** _你的_** 。相识以来头一次，他没有烦起来，就好像他也懂一样，就好像他让你细细品味你的充满胜利的占有欲。他靠在你的怀抱里，用手充满爱意地上下地抚摸你的前臂。你听到他叹息，于是想着，你觉得这就是幸福最终听起来的声音了。  
你将他搂得更紧了，你亲吻你手心里，那拇指下一点的三角区域。你能感到他的微笑印在你的肌肤上。  
“你知道，克拉克，我想要的只不过是让你承认某个显而易见的事实。我并不是想要让你得多重人格障碍。”  
你花了一点时间才明白这话的意思。之后你绝望的想要从你和他的身体间挣脱出来。你已经那么仔细地观察过他的眼睛了。你没有一次能看穿他眼里策划算计的银色闪光。这一点也不公平。  
“克拉克！”他试图把你拉回他的怀抱。“别这样。”  
莱克斯将他的腿环住你。你简直没法想他为何还在乎。他 _ **知道**_ 。你要是想走他也没办法让你留下。  
“拜托了。公平点。”他说。“我给了你一次又一次的机会来告诉我，但你没有。所以我不得不做些什么。”  
他将他的胳膊环绕住你的脖颈。现在他吊在你的身上了。  
“那又怎样？这就给你理由玩弄我的脑子了吗？还把自己置身于危险之中？一次又一次？”  
“如果这是达成目标所需要的。”  
“ ** _操_** 他妈的，莱克斯——”  
“我已经等得够久了。我实在不想等下去了。”  
“你可能死掉。有什么值得你冒这样的险？”  
“你值得。”他的手指拂过你的脸颊。“我爱你，克拉克。你得知道这一点。我一直以来都爱着你。”他将你拉近，这样他就能在你的耳边低语了。“所有的你。”  
这使你完全静止。不是说你赞同他的做事方式，他摇摇欲坠吊在直升飞机上的样子将永远烧灼在你的视网膜上。但是你内心的某种伤疤就此愈合了。因为对莱克斯来说，从来就没有什么必须要在克拉克和超人之间选一个的情况。从来，永远，都只有你。  
你叹息，一只手抚过他的头颅，触摸他骨头的形状，希望着可以感受到他脑子里的思想的形状。要是你能的话，事情就会变得简单许多了。  
“要是我不能及时赶到你身边呢？”  
“但是你赶到了。”  
“你是不会停止做愚蠢的事情的，是不是？”  
莱克斯露齿一笑。“大概不会。你对此有意见吗？”  
你在亲吻他的同时思考你的回答。  
当你终于退开一点。“不。我想没有。”  
毕竟，你很确定那些疯狂危险的蠢事只不过是一些奇怪的求爱仪式。从现在起，你要开始坚持，所有其他他觉得必须要做的蠢事都得呆在卧室私密的墙壁里。你觉得莱克斯可以学着接受这个事实。  
你知道你可以。  


  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Word Count: 3,815


End file.
